Total Opposites
by Shadows08
Summary: Logan and Gabrielle are step sisters who attend Hogwarts with Tom Riddle. One is perfect and has a crush and Tom Riddle. The other is the most imperfect human on the planet and hates Tom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters that I made up

Chapter 1

Logan Neden hated many things. She constantly kept a list of things she hated. She never wrote the list down because it was always either too long or changed too much. So, she just kept it in her head. The list she had so far was:

- Her father

- Her step-father

- Her step-sister

- School

- Tom Riddle

- Being angry

The one thing that never changed about the list was the first three things and the being angry part. Logan was usually angry about everything. She was angry at her father for running out on her and her mother when she was nine. She was angry at her mother for marrying her step-father, Richard. And most of the time she was angry about being angry.

Her step-father was a whole story on its own. Logan's mother had married Richard when Logan was eleven. Richard thought he knew everything and could control everything. And he seemed to really hate Logan.

Gabrielle, Logan's step-sister, was annoying to Logan. She was just so perfect. She had the perfect red, copper color, always neat no matter what hair.She had the perfect toothpaste commercial smile. Was perfectly thin and had curves in all the right places. Logan hated her.

Logan, unlike Gabrielle, was totally imperfect. She had dark blonde hair that was usually always messy no matter what. She had a slightly crooked smile that most people would likely never see during their lifetime. Logan was unnaturally thin and barely had any curves. She was just a plain looking girl.

The only feature that she could beat her sister with was her eyes; Logan's eyes were a deep blue like the sky after a storm.Gabrielle were just a plain green color.

Most people would consider Logan pretty, but not supermodel pretty.

Logan attended Hogwarts school. And to her dismay, her sister was made head girl. Her sister got the most perfect grades.

She almost competed with Tom Riddle in the brains department. Logan, on the other hand, got average grades and skipped classes as often as possible.

Tom Riddle was one of the weirdest people Logan had ever met. He got perfect grades and was most likely made head boy. The only reason Logan really hated him was that she knewGabrielle had a crush on him.

It figured that the two head people had to be from Slytherin.Gabrielle completely fit in with that house. Especially with her snobby attitude.

Logan was in the house of Gryffindor. She was in her seventh year of Hogwarts. Just one more year and she would finally be free of school.

But little did Logan know that everything would be turned upside down this year.

A/N: Sorry if this was a little to short. I had a limited time to type this in. I'll try to update soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews. And here's a new chapter (finally).

Chapter 2:

This was Logan's list of things she hated currently.

- Her father

- Her step-father

- Her step-sister

- Driving in the car with her mom and steps

- Tom Riddle

- When Jonathon feels the need to slap the steering wheel

- Being stuck in a car on the way to the Hogwart's Express

- Being angry

She was stuck in a car on her way to the train station. She couldn't stand it.

"Can you believe Gabrielle did that!" her step- father exclaimed to her mother. He was telling her a story of something that Gabrielle did that was supposedly amazing. He had this very annoying habit of slapping the steering wheel when he was telling a story to make a point.

She couldn't stand that, either.

"What do you have in that bag?" He asked her, suddenly serious.

She had brought an old, black, beat up carrying bag along with her trunk.

"Nothing," she answered, indifferently.

"Don't lie to me!" Jonathon snapped.

"I wasn't," Logan snapped right back.

Before he could say anything, Logan's mother jumped into the fray. "Jonathon, please keep your eyes on the steering wheel." she pleaded.

"I want to know what trouble that kid of yours is bringing to school, Sarah," he insisted.

"I told you, I don't have anything," Logan said, rolling her eyes at the way they talked like she wasn't there.

All she really had in the back was two blank notebooks and a few books she hadn't quite yet gotten around to reading.

Logan sometimes liked to write little poems, or saying, or just writing a few quick feelings down.

She didn't have anything to write down and she didn't know if the books she had were even good.

So, the things her bag really meant nothing to her, therefore, which made the things in the bag nothing to her.

So, technically, she wasn't lying.

"Don't worry, Father, I'll try to keep an eye on dear Logan," Gabrielle said in a sweet, fake voice.

Of course her father wasn't bright enough to realize that.

Gabrielle had only said that to put her down in front of her father and Logan's mother. Gabrielle seemed to enjoy putting her down in front of everyone.

It annoyed Logan, but most of the time she decided to ignore it.

Jonathon seemed to finally let the argument go as Gabrielle threw her a contemptuous glance.

Logan ignored it and just stared out the window hoping that she'd be at the train station and far away from Gabrielle and everyone else very, very soon.

'_I'm really starting to get the feeling that this is going to be on loooooooooong school year,'_ she thought with a mental groan, still hoping to be at the train station soon.

A/N: I know that this is more of a prologue still. But, I want to give people more of a feeling of what Logan's life is like and what Gabrielle is like.

I promise that I'll bring Tom into the next chappie!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
